Pkalho-Kolo 2
On Pkalho-Kolo 2 : Phonology/Phonotactics, a sample text, and a brief English to Pkalho-Kölo Word-List. (Back to Grammar on Pkalho-Kolo ) (A longer text on Pkalho-Kölo/A. ) I. Phonology I. A. Consonants Pkalho-Kölo has 24 consonants, as follows: p''' - '''m - ph - pk - v''' - '''fh - pkw - pw - pr - rl - t''' - '''lh - th - c''' - '''l - cw - y''' - '''fw - kw - w''' - '''hw - k''' - '''n - h'''. Unfortunately they look a mess on a table, and also need explanation: pk is a sound peculiar to the city of Pkalho, double-articulated, a simultaneous implosive p and plosive k. Form the lips to pronounce a p and the back of the tongue to pronounce a k. The lips open with a pop, and at the same moment the k is released. pkw is the labialised version. fh is the corresponding fricative, which could be written /fç/ lh is an interdental lateral, close in sound to /ð/ Compared to "l" it sounds "dark" i.e. velarised. cw is not simply labialised c. In pronouncing it, the tip of the tongue should press against the back of the bottom teeth while the the top of the tongue touches the hard palate. fw is the corresponding fricative: it could be written /çw/ but the tongue should be in the same position as for cw. Why do I write "fw"? I was trying to avoid diacritical marks, I didn’t like sw, chw or xw, and I couldn't think of anything else except fw n is /n/ between vowels and before t, c, y and n. Before or after any other consonant it is /ŋ/ hw is the voiceless fricative w that we used to have in English in words like “hwæt" Missing from the chart, which is already too big: v is self-explanatory rl at the beginning of a word, at the end of a syllable or after a consonant is /ɭ / the post-alveolar lateral of Dravidian and Australian Aboriginal languages. Between vowels it is /r/ an alveolar flap; I write "r" at the end of a syllable for brevity. Rl- retains its word-initial sound even if a prefix or aspectual extension is added. pr could be written /pɭ / Native speakers regard it, like pk, as a single sound. The tongue should press against the back of the alveolar ridge, and release as the lips open. '''I. B. Vowels ä is the low rounded back vowel in British English “swan,” written with an upside-down a. ë is a mid-central vowel, similar to the vowel in British English "her" but with the tongue drawn further back.) There are twelve diphthongs, six “like” (rounded + rounded, unrounded + unrounded) and six “unlike” (one rounded, one unrounded.) II. Phonotactics 1. All root words end in a vowel 2. Syllables can end only in a vowel or the consonants m, n, rl, lh, or l. 3. A syllable can contain a diphthong or a final consonant, but not both. The exception is when a one-syllable word containing a diphthong takes the relative suffix in its reduced form -n, or the -n of n-conjunctives. 4. Words do not begin with a diphthong, though three words, au, ea and ui consist of a diphthong. 5. Words beginning with a vowel have glottal onset. Elision occurs only when the neutral demonstratives e and o follow the suffixes -la, -rë or -pë. Thus iturë en, (someone) said the following, becomes itur'en. (Also, the word erä, person, human being, loses its first vowel in compound words: velya (to play music) - velyarä (musician), kaulo (garden) - kaulorä (gardener). The word for ten, thilä, also loses its last vowel before ea, one: thil'ea, eleven; heru thil'ea, forty-one, etc.) 6. When a word beginning with a vowel takes a directional prefix, or is extended by aspectual stem-modification, an epenthetic r is inserted. Thus olkwela (it resembles) - pkärolkwela (they resemble each other); ilurë (a light shone) - yërilurë (a light flashed for a moment). Word-initial rl keeps its pronunciation /ɭ / even after a prefix, as noted above. Minor points: after m, the consonants k and kw are realised as pk and pkw. The sequences m+kw and m+pkw I always write mkw, regardless of the original script. After m, r and l the consonant hw becomes the labialised form of the bilabial fricative, /ɸʷ/, an allophone that occurs only in this context. The sequence l+hw I write lphw, to distinguish it from the sequence lh+w. The double consonants mm, nn, rll and ll occur frequently: doubled lh ought also to occur, but it seems to have been replaced by the rather rare sequence lh+th, which I write lth. III. Intonation. Unlike English, Pkalho-Kölo does not have word-stress: each syllable is pronounced with equal weight, allowing for natural variation. It does however have pitch accent: accented syllables are pronounced at a higher pitch. Three rules roughly cover this: I. Directional prefixes have an accent which they never lose. II. One-syllable root words do not normally have an accent. III. Two and three-syllable root words have an accent on the first syllable, which they lose when immediately preceded by a directional prefix. Actually it’s a little more complicated than that, but that’s enough to be going on with. IV. Sample Text A brief sample text, in Latin letters (Pkalho-Kölo has its own writing system, alphabetic and written from top to bottom and right to left, though a few of the literate prefer left to right.) This is the beginning of a translation of the Grimm Brothers story called "The Seven Ravens": Täthumä atäla lemäi tonun lamo niköli akäto teina eali. Cimekoäkuto cwëllen e wöhela icwiyi löipë nörövafhanela eto iturë ölvu thena-mäyupiela yuli. There was once a man who had seven sons, and last of all one daughter. although the little girl was very pretty, she was so weak and small that they thought she could not live but they said she should at once be christened. Oto cwinli pintörë eali lamovon atähi kwellapkwe poucahwali ewan, eyi valarikurë lumphë nälmen. Epkëväiloto nöweiwë poucamöli, e hëfworë nilneripë fhampon nömäihi kovo nälhmulemä. Waweto äpkäkwearë lhaun kanlöla vayi haulato emäin thopala muriphili. So the father sent one of his sons in haste to the spring to get some water, but the other six ran with him. Each wanted to be the first at drawing the water, and so they were in such a hurry that they all let their pitchers fall into the well, and they stood foolishly looking at one another, and did not know what to do, for none dared go home. Vakuito hauvela atäwë yoähauyi ephiun alwä-nänala lupka-prëmon. Mëula, itur’on, thounölela nikö nömäin rlui yakerëvo; mipko nouma lankwäherëto haunöla murirën lhaun, phouvö värurë, vihwëp’en, fwapehwa fhalhkotopë lhau nömäin. In the mean time the father was uneasy, and could not tell what made the young men stay so long. “Surely,” said he, “the whole seven must have forgotten themselves over some game of play.” And when he had waited still longer and they yet did not come, he flew into a rage and wished them all turned into ravens. Ituhöiherëto oraun, nila luncarë kälhkarën nökwärë keipë kaprokalerën fhora-cëlhmu fhalhvo nikön. Yohwekuto e vihwën keila kounarën, hunyëla epwean thonukwä nirë-tekan, ela houri rlöhwala lhöyepkwe lamo nikön cwälu teinavo, ilva voprälel’on vali-prëlli nilkwe-kwörorëyi. Scarcely had he spoken these words when he heard a croaking over his head, and looked up and saw seven ravens as black as coal flying round and round. Sorry as he was to see his wish so fulfilled, he did not know how what was done could be undone, and he comforted himself as well as he could with his dear little daughter, who soon became stronger and every day more beautiful. A longer text now on Pkalho-Kölo/A I'm going to try to upload a couple of scans of Pkalho-Kölo in its own writing system. These were written a few years ago and the language has changed slightly since then, but they still give an idea of what the script looks like. (Oh bother they're in the wrong order and I have no idea what to do about it.) V. English - Pkalho-Kölo: OK. I'm going, I hope, to add a brief word-list. A. to abandon kwëllo above nila absent hau to accompany mimä to accuse, blame rlauce acquire, obtain vea to add to hwëno admire pamyu admit, confess kwalpë advice nouve adorn, decorate prulkwe afraid; to fear yafhë after; later neto afternoon yeilo agree with tinnä air äyu almond nuifhe amazed wafwu amusing, funny yömwi ancient täthu angry väru ankle prënka to announce prilpa to answer kwehwä ant höpi apple kwäli to approve of telpkwa approximately proha apricot cwäimo an arbour vëlpkwä arm kwenya ash, ashes hëtha ask a favour prëhwi ask a question cwiu (maternal) aunt nenya (paternal) aunt nula autumn cämphu awake viro aware of ehu away; out alwä an axe kolke B. back (of the body) thällu a bag phacë a ball phälla bank; shore velta bare, desolate kwähu barter, exchange yäpre basement lhumvä basket praphe a bat (animal) pilvä (have a) bath camwe a bay (seaside) taukwä a beach päina beautiful nilkwe to beckon kwöki a bee vëlve beech-tree luka beehive kwuho a beetle rluiko before norlla begin, start keri on behalf of liphu behind, hidden by pemwä behind, to the rear thuomä to believe prepko a bell nukwu belongings kelu below; down nälhmu to bend; bent wilu bend down vella to benefit from kampri beside alvi beyond; far side pelha big, large kapu bind, tie up lelhko birch-tree rlepa bird cöi to bite kamku bitter lhipwi bizarre, peculiar cömwe black cëlhmu blackbird kiela blackcurrants rlelwi blade of grass rlilwe blame, guilt vëlhu to blame, accuse rlauce blanket pwelka blaze, flare up fhuvi to bless mäyu blind mukë blood fhëma blood-clot limwu blossom phuolë blunt vuco to blush urllo a board (wood) capë to boast prämpwe a boat phawe boisterous pruivu a book cälpa borrow; lend hoä a bottle rlempo to bounce pumpë boundary älle bouquet (flowers) cwöllo a bowl tälpo a box canto a boy pwenya brave talhmo bread nulhä to break pkate break, snap papkä to breathe hiphu breeze wefha to bribe prilho a bridge tälve brief; short time helu bright, clear cäyu bright, shiny luili bring, carry tou broad, wide pkoula bronze prufho (older) brother apko (younger) brother upe brown hämpra a bruise rlëmwa (scrubbing) brush thepi a bucket polhka a bud nipwë to build tuina to bully pruco to bump into pkwape to burst rlumco to bury lhemcu busy, occupied pkivë butter yomyë a buttercup pilpwä butterfly kwëpha a button nöpe buy; sell proä C. a cabinet preina a cage cäki cake cöme calm, still tulwa a canal thölwe candle cilpe carpet thälvo carnation kwölmi a carrot nimhi carry, bring tou cat mimwe catch (ball etc) napke caterpillar wulumpri cautious, wary nöho a cave louku cease, stop kwento ceiling limcö centre, middle kunu certain, sure unne a chain pkilpa a chair phapre chalk pkëlki chase away kwärva cheap (price) yekwo cheerful hwöi cheese hennä (wooden) chest këlta a child uno chin nuopi to choose kweru a chronicle thentä cinnamon pkwillu circle, ring kamyo circumference aro clap hands päkwa clay lämi clear, bright cäyu clever nilvë a cliff wäntu to climb lanti to cling to limyë a cloak lhalwe a clock kälkwo to close, shut pkire close, near mawe close, tight cwipë cloth, fabric täivo a cloth, towel miho clothes kwoma cloud uphe clover äphi clumsy konla coal fhora a coat palko coffee tavä a coin premo to coincide prope cold (to touch) lhëfwa cold (weather) ëfwu collide with pronkwa colour kwëra a comb neiva common mauro to compare hwate to compel promu to complain rlocwe to complete lhapi complicated minlö to compromise pkwolla confess, admit kwalpë confident kehwo console, comfort lhönya contain, hold otu container, jar piuve contempt yaupë contented hwamo continual nanti continue, remain näna to convince yencu to cook mahe cool thafwä copper melprä to copy out preivë coral kiula correct, true prea a corridor pkieva couch, sofa tancu to cough pkähe to count yummo a country wale countryside täina courteous nelko (female) cousin vehwa (male) cousin tuhwa to cover; covered pëu cream cenyö a crime rlako crowd cumo crumb; grain öku to crumble phuprë to cry; tears yölli (rock-)crystal käicwe cucumber lumpkä a cup tuphe cupboard pano curious, intriguing viulo a current tiuphe curtain cephu curve meto cushion mëlpha a cut, wound vicu to cut, sever ciko D. a daisy cëpwe a daffodil pruma damage, harm mati damp, moist ömle to dance hwäivo danger thalfhi dark-coloured tänyu daughter teina daunting wölpha dawn pkela day vali deceit, guile lhëmu to decide tencu decorate, adorn prulkwe delicious nölu deep tolphu deep, low-pitched lälhu deer tilwe to delay louri deliberately leicwa delicious nölu delight mölli to demolish prampë depart, leave nacwi to describe prouphe to despise yaupë desolate, bare kwähu deter, dissuade lhencë dew nehwi difficult tälna to dig thumo dim, faint hwemho to dip lëpku direct, straight tëlvi disappear walhu disappointed vamyo to disapprove venlo to discuss pkweina dishonest wiefhi to display prallu distant rloä distinguish between kwiulo distribute paumi ditch, trench thorllu to dive tupre diverse, various lëmpa to divide up palte dizzy wauhu a dog rlupe a doll kimpro a door kwalo dot, spot töi to doubt thavo down, below nälhmu dragonfly kwëlkwe to draw kiene a drawer prënu dreadful, terrible rloku dream nephö dress, robe prayu to dress, put on kwoma to drink nuo to droop hwolë a drop vöi drop, fall neri drunk vipwä dry hiya dusk prepho dust pethu to dye louvi E. ear lufhi earlier; before norlla early hwëlo earth, ground malu earthworm welwi east heipha easy ëphu to eat mui echo kwauho edge puhi (make an) effort pwora eight vähi eloquent kwilko embarrassed rlampwe embers tholce emerald pwälho emerge; take out luce emotion; mood wönä empty, hollow vaho end, tip tëu endure, undergo lhälu enjoyable kelphwa enough mötu to entertain pkwiuva enthusiastic pwikwä to envelop phoru to envy volce to erase fwipe errand, task petä equal to puyö escape from ilpka evening vielo exact, precise pikwe to exceed; too much priu exchange, barter yäpre (make) excuses pruipi expensive pöne expert at tielu explain; clear yoä extinguish, put out väfwe extra hwëno eye löme eyelid lömki F. the face cwea faint, dim hwemho fair, just kämo to faint fwäiko fairy-tale pölye to fall over täpu to fall, drop neri famous kweinö far away rloä far side; beyond pelha fast, quick hikö fasten, tie puce father atä to fear; afraid yafhë a feather peivo fee taphi feeble, weak wöhe feel, touch fwiu a fence pkanta fern rluphë a few phënu a field kolta to fight rlukwi to find, be found këu fine, good lawe fine (weather) nahe finger mëcu finish, complete lhapi fire ifhë fireplace procu firm (not soft) kinno fish ilho fish (with a line) prulhi fit together hine five pkaru a flag phampru to flare, blaze up fhuvi flat (surface) häpwa flit past prihi floor phalma flour luphe a flute hifwe to fly lalpe follow, walk behind pkuhe following, next lilyë foolish; nonsense wawe foolish, stupid yempa foot pkino to forbid lhampe forcefully pkalli forehead kämrle forest, wood wiprä to forget thulo to forgive hwale a fork cankwe fort, stronghold tarkä fortunate hweva four heru a fox lhëphi fragile cwehwi fragrant nifhe fresh; recent pkwewe friend cäilo (in) front torö frost fwimë to frown rlulka fruit perö frustrating tönlo to fry cifho full; to fill pkulho (to have) fun päye a funnel pkuye funny, amusing yömwi a furnace rlafho furniture tëmpre futile, useless phulë G. to gamble rlomle game, match wempru a gap, space vihu garden kaulo gate palmo generous move gentle milu get out of bed nimpwä gift, present prawe ginger kënla give/receive kwea (pane of) glass hwinya gloomy, dark rläwa gloves nämpri to glow kwömlu go to bed nöhwa gold kërllu good, fine lawe good-looking lelpha gossip, rumour thähe to govern lhiemä grapes cärmo grass rliwa grateful tautho greedy yömle (dark) green veima (light) green lefha grey hithä to grieve lilhpwä to grind kwënme to grope about mäkwo ground, earth malu guard, watch over pkulma to guess at wilyo guess (correctly) nalyo (be a) guest kwamo to guide hilpko guilt, blame vëlhu to gush out pofwä H. hairbrush phiepru half pkavi hall paphe hammer lampro hand näke a handle pkopa to hang up wolte happy leha a harbour tanve hard, rigid tilke harm, damage mati a hat phumo to hate fhayo the head poä headache neilho healthy fhape to heap up pumhwe to hear; a sound licwe heart coä hearth procu heavy kumlho the heel kompe a helmet lhulpä help, aid källe a hen kolci heroic kalvo to hesitate këmhwe to hide, hidden hweca high; tall käho high-pitched lelya hill pälu to hinder cwopë to hint thohwe a history thentä hit, strike tepku hold, contain otu hold, take hold of pkoä hole, pit tuko hollow, empty vaho honey leimo hope waphë horse fhëvu hot (to touch) uvi hot (weather) vöra house tämo hummingbird pkwëlpa a hundred elphu hungry fwëva to hunt kwilvo hurry, run lari to hurt; pain rlëvu a hut hepra hyacinth leihwe I. J. K. ice cwihä ideal, perfect pköwe to ignore vope illness; sick yälme to imagine phanyö immediately ölvu indoors wäru inform, tell cei infuse; make (tea) vahwä ingredient primu to inherit rliphe (be) injured völka ink lhilmi innocent ceiphi inside ulka to insult fhärha intact, whole mulle intelligent nilvë interesting wöla to interfere velpkwä intriguing viulo to invite yuco iris (flower) liukwa iron lhäkwu irrelevant thëlpwe island phimö to jab, poke tëmpki jar, container piuve jasmine cillö to join, fit liwe journey cwallo joy mölli a jug pwëku juice pwöle to jump pkupä just, fair kämo a kettle lhäpke a key kilwe to kick pkenco kind-hearted nöi to kiss pwöma knife kilvi knock in (nails) pwentu a knot rlipu know (facts) loä know (how to) täne know (a person) pame L. to lack hau a ladder kepwä a lake hwela lamp celma a land, country wale large, big kapu later; after neto to laugh yehwa law, rule alhu lawn fwalo a layer perllo lazy hälle lead, go first pkahi lead (metal) thënwe leaf phëya learn/teach phea leave, depart nacwi left (side) thali left over; remnant lumphë leg thuya a legend kallu lemon mölme lend/borrow hoä let go, release hoce lettuce elhwa a lid nëpra (to tell) a lie phëu to lie down neiwe to lift cohwi light (not heavy) weiha light; to shine ilu lightning hwico to like, want phöi likely, probable kwulvo lilac öhwa to limp tante to line up; a row cwema linen malwi lion pkalo a list cäime the liver rlamlö to load with lhahu a lock cëmpka to loiter teilë lonely wahwe long (time) nouma long ago teilho to look at pkwea a loom tiuve loose, unattached meiwa lose (a game etc.) mulha lose (a thing) yallu loud lhouwe to love mela low-pitched lälhu loyal kwova M. a magnet lhäco a man tonu a map pënna mark, trace inyo to marry nalphe marsh, bog phamlo a mask cauphë match, game wempru to match, be like vupke meadow, pasture lemyo to measure coha medium, moderate illä to meet pkuo to melt nömyu mend, repair prina mercury prullë message wome metal lhenko middle, centre kunu milk omi miniature tölmi mirror thilko misfortune lhauko mist hwëlme moist, damp ömle mood; emotion wönä money cepro the moon hälu more or less proha morning elma moss fhöpha the most miya a moth lelwä mother anä motionless lona mottled pärmo mountain tännu a mouse nimkë mouth kölo mud lulya muddy (water) prämla (to play) music velya mysterious cwalphë N. O. a nail tënle (finger-)nail cinwë name thena narrow pkömi near, close mawe the near side käli the neck mille (flower) nectar cwölu needle pwilö a net uthe new hea news nömi next, following lilyë next to alvi night mälho nightmare fhuilho nine ämme noisy kwämpko nonsense; foolish wawe north thihu notice, observe elvö numb wämwë oak-tree kwalto an oar thilpë to obey kove obtain, acquire vea obvious näpre ocean kuphi odour, smell iphe oil yöne old (not young) härpu old, former huivä old man tourä old woman neirä olive-green pkwölpha one (1) ea to open utä oppress; tyranny rlurkwe an orange märkwa orange (colour) rlohu an orchard cwomprä ordinary mora out; away alwä outside äkwa an oval homya to overflow rluiwe owl hwuru P. page, sheet phica pain; to hurt rlëvu paint (a wall etc.) tepra palace prulphe pale-coloured hewa palm (of the hand) kwape a pancake cimmë paper niphu to pass by tewa pass through pkille passage, corridor pkieva pasture, meadow lemyo path, road cwavo to pause woltu paving talphu to pay for cöyo peace hwenyo peaceful, quiet lalkwä a peach phëmyo peak, summit tipkwi a pear pkenyä a pearl cömyo peas löpwi pebble, stone pelto peculiar, bizarre cömwe a pen (writing) temwi perfect, ideal pköwe to persevere valtu a person erä to pick up toka to pierce këlphi to pile, stack temce a pillar tulpä a pillow mëlpha to pinch cimpë pine-tree heikwä pink cöhwä pit, hole tuko to pity fweimi plain, ordinary mora to plan phote a plant miphö a plate toulo to play (games) yake pleasant, enjoyable kelphwa plum cumpë poetry kwelma to point at piko poison kwëlna to poke, jab tëmpki pole, post läpe pollen philyu a pond tapwe poplar-tree pkwilö poppy mömkwe popular yolpa a porch prentu potatoes homlö to pour rlapwi powder cepha to practise at pkura to praise pkäya precious nipro precise, exact pikwe to prefer phari prepare for prellë present, gift prawe to pretend yope to prevent lhanno previous mulyë probable kwulvo promise hurkwo prone to yäi to protect talkwi proud of phölku to prove täipri to provide mälo to punish vaulhe purple märvu to pull prëu pumpkin koume pure kwiyö to push pkäre to push into cempa to put, place hëu put on (clothes) kwoma Q. R. to quarrel hamkwä question; to ask cwiu quick, fast hikö a quilt pampho quiet, peaceful lalkwä radiant kwömlu rain vui rainbow pkwelpo rare phëha raspberry kumpre to read wëla receive/give kwea recent; fresh pkwewe recently elna recover, get better pkwanu (bright) red kerhwö (dark) red kafhu to refuse hanco to relax luome release, let go hoce reliable tulme reluctant rlëmpu remain, continue näna remember mathö remnant; left over lumphë repair, mend prina to repeat kwiepo replace, substitute luitë request kwalwe rescue, save laukwe resemble olkwe reservoir cemwä rest, settle wëma retreat, turn back thämkwe to reveal kwäice to reward pkume ribbon lävi rice yepë rich, wealthy pkwoma right (side) mita rigid, stiff fhëlka the rim töre ring, circle kamyo to rip, tear këfhe ripe melpë to risk veca river linwe road, path cwavo to roll up piumo roof vimä a room pwahe robe, dress prayu rope hiwa a row; to line up cwema rowdy pruivu ruby fhiru rude, impolite hëva rule, law alhu rumour, gossip thähe run, hurry lari run away from pkarpi rust ofha S. (to be) safe talme a sail kelca salmon kwimu salt cithä save, rescue laukwe a saw hëcwa to say itu a scarf phelkwa school pherma scold, tell off nafhi to scrape cwäke a screen käina scissors cimkwä the sea kuphi seahorse pkapri seashell cälo a secret fwöli see; be visible kei sell/buy proä serene, calm heilu serious kietä to serve wipha set out (journey) paurë settle, rest on wëma seven nikö sever, cut ciko to sew pwilte shadow thäpho shallow nihä shape häpa to share with kweyu sharp (not blunt) pecwi to shave thöpke sheet, page phacë shelf entë to shelter malvu shirt cimpu to shine; light ilu shiny, bright luili a ship vakwo shoes pëwi shore, bank velta to shout yauko shut, close pkire shy kouhwe sick; illness yälme the side kwatho a sieve theicä silence lillä silk cimhö simple tehu sing (birds) pöllu sing (people) cännu to sink into tumpwä to sip prölpe (older) sister venya (younger) sister vini to sit nallu six nalme skilful pehwa the sky weho to sleep; asleep möi to slice fwice slim hwilta slow munwa small icwi smash, shatter pkalcë smell, odour iphe to smile milmë smoke rluhe smooth (to touch) cilvo snow cäfwi soap cäme to soar fholu sofa, couch tancu soft (not hard) mefwi soft (not loud) huhwa son lamo soon, shortly ilva soot tëlhu to sort out hwäiri a sound; to hear licwe soup louma sour cufwo south rlomö a spade thärpu a spark töfhi to sparkle cinle to speak kwila (magic) spell rluilö spider thuikwi to spill pwamë spin round; whirl fwëri the spine kwinvä a spoon tolku spot, dot töi spring (season) kwanyö to squeeze cëmwi to stab kalpki to stand; standing tulle a star cwilë stare at pwalo starfish cumya start, begin keri a statue tölkwa to steal (things) rlëpka steam mapho steep (slope) tiekwe step, stair lenta still, calm tulwa to sting vëcwi to stir (a pot, etc.) tipu stone, pebble pelto a stool tävi stop, cease kwento storehouse rleiwa storm wolvö a story vëllu a stove karho straight, direct tëlvi strawberry kölla a stream pkwiri a street cähe stretch, draw out vieri strike, hit tepku striped pkwiphe stubborn kwäncu substitute, replace luitë sudden hölki sugar pkane summary phäiyo summer torllu summit, peak tipkwi surprised pwahwe the sun elko sure, certain unne to swallow pkolkwe a swan pkweno to sweat fhömi sweet (taste) likwe swim (fish) wëlphe swim (people) kelphu sympathy rlahwä T. table tälli take (medicine) pkolkwe take care of kwällo take out; emerge luce tall; high käho to tap, rap pakë task, errand petä a tax themca tea phikwa teach/learn phea to tear, rip këfhe tears; to cry yölli to tease pkwäri tedious numwa tell, inform cei tell (what to do) tawe a telescope kwëlwu ten thilä a tent warho terrible, dreadful rloku thick (book, etc.) ummë thin (not thick) hwöpe think (about) phëlu think (opinion) löi thirsty hafwe thorough lietä a thousand mauko a thread hiphë three pali throat fhopa to throw tauhwe thumb mulpo thunder lhurko to tidy up prelko tie, fasten puce tie up, bind lelhko tiger läcwa tight, close cwipë timid kwähwe to tingle kwönle tip, end tëu tip over prëpa tired yëpha today ecwa a toe pköi tomato yampho tomorrow lincwa the tongue vilpa too much priu a tortoise cerpa touch, feel fwiu a toy wapri a tower tolva trace, mark inyo transparent cahi travel cwallo a tray täpha to tremble pkwemwë trench, ditch thorllu trip, stumble pkintë trivial cëwa trousers kulte true, correct prea to try out veho a tulip mulvä a tunnel pköllo turn around ulya (take) turns pkolte a turtle pholkwa twilight prepho two lëmo tyranny rlulkwe U.V. ugly lhuca (maternal) uncle tovo (paternal) uncle cëvi undergo, endure lhälu unnecessary nauthu unripe mipwä (turn) upside-down pkulpri usual, ordinary mora to use cëu to use up uhe useless, futile phulë valley lunyä vanish walhu various, diverse lëmpa vase, urn thoä a veil ceihu to vibrate kinme view, vista wimyu violet (flower) hwilwe visit kurwe voice yalhe W. Y. to wade taupko wages taphi waist kwöpa wait for lankwä to walk tilta a wall pahä walnut mikwö want; like phöi warm ämrlo to warn vauro wary, cautious nöho wash (clothes) ciwe waste, squander vanö watch over, guard pkulma water ewa waterfall wiukwe water-tank cemwä (sea) wave pule wax himya weak, feeble wöhe wealthy pkwoma weary yëpha to weave thape a well kovo west tarvo wet, moist ömle a wharf touvi wheat cwëlwa wheel coru whirl; spin round fwëri to whisper hwuhe to whistle fwikö white hino whole, intact mulle wide, broad pkoula wildflowers wephö willow-tree ipwa to win möhi the wind hwiri a window këlyu wing pkëlvi wine rluco winter fhina to wipe lëfhi wire virvo woman läkwe wonder about phoure wood, forest wiprä wood, timber leprä wool lhärllu a word itu to work, toil fharu workshop timkwä the world anta to worry fhöce wound, cut vicu wrap up tompru wreath kammuli to wrestle rlipwo wrist tölve to write pelu (house) yard tauna yellow pilpe yesterday mucwa young lenya young man lupka young woman nulpe